villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:I'm Blue daba dee daba die/Pure evil Proposal: Iblis(AKA shaitan) from Islamic Theology
It's time for my second PE related blog(Hopefully it is far better than last time, I admittedly did a poor job on that). This time it is for the big bad of islam, Iblis What is the work Islamic theology takes place in our reality, with the events that happen are the same. However, somethings like the creation of man,events during early human history,and the ultimate fate of the universe are different.In islam, the goal of all humans(and jinn as well, which by the way Iblis is a jinn) is to worship god and follow the teachings of his messenger(muhammad, but people of the past were instructed to follow the prophet sent to them) fully and sincerley. If they do, they will be admitted into heaven, a cosmic paradise where you never die,get sick(mentally as well),injured,or old. You will always be at your prime The food and drink there is greater than anybody can concieve. There will be rivers of milk and incorruptible water. And you will never get sick if you eat a lot Houses of gold and many other amazing minerals Amazing clothes and its inhabitants will sit on thrones Able to wish for anything you desire Able to see the prophets,and great people Social contact will be pure and there will be no foul language or emnity. The speech will be pleasurable its flowers alone are more beautiful than the wonders of earth and space combined The wives of the people in paradise will look like the beautiful moon you will live forever and finally, you will be able to see God HOWEVER, if mankind DIDN'T follow god and his messenger than they will be thrown into hell, a horrible inferno larger than the planet in there that The people of hell will be dragged on their faces into the fire Has rotten food so rotten that a bit of it on earth would ruin and poison the planet.It will boil in the belly like scalding water. The food will make them SO thirsty they will drink scalding water that will cut up their organs. Another food will be the oozing pus that comes out of the many wounds and the private parts the fire will be FAR hotter than anything in the universe(for reference, the hottest temperature ever recorded was 142 nonillion degrees) Garments of fire Water so hot will be poured onto the disbelievers and it will boil them alive and once they get boiled to nothing they get restored anew so the process can happen again The people of hell will be tied up with 105 feet long chains and will be dragged by yokes. The people of hell will wish they were destroyed, they will cry so loud that they can't cry with tears anymore and will soon cry with blood this punishment ranges depending on the sin, some will get out and will be restored and sent to paradise. While many will be in there forever Who is Iblis Iblis is the main antagonist of islamic theology. He is a jinn who tries to corrupt as many humans as possible so they can be go down to hell with him Before the creation of man, Iblis was a high ranking jinn who was allowed in heaven and was on the ranks of the angels. However, when adam was created, Iblis refused to bow to him like the other angels, saying: "you created me from fire and him from clay" When god heard that, god banished him from heaven. Iblis asked for respite until the day of judgement, and god said he will. Iblis then said he will corrupt humanity, however, god responded saying the true believer will never listen to him. Iblis became what he is now, a corrupting jinn who is PE What has iblis done Getting adam and eve kicked out of heaven Corrupting people to hell: this makes the crime far worse since hell is a horrible place like I said above, but what does iblis SAY for people to get into hell? Well, like I said before, Islamic theology is in the same world as ours. And since Iblis will try to corrupt ALL humans, THEN the list of atrocities he at least INFLUENCED include The holocaust the hodomor the nakba the mongol invasions the trail of tears the rape of nanjing the armenian genocide the rhogniya massacre human mass extincions the gulags the bosnian genocide the war crimes of kashmir the slave trade school shootings serial rapes etc And even IF we can't put at least some of the blame on iblis for these actions.The people of islamic theology are also very henious. Which include Nimrud, who tried to burn a boy at the stake because he destroyed some idols Pharoah:who killed young jewish boys and enslaved others. And also tortured his wife because she believed in god The king of the boy and the king story: who burned kids and women alive for believing in god The quraish: who tortured muslims by burning them in the sun and throwing heavy rocks on them,whipping them, burning them alive(as in the case of khabbab ibn arat),beating them,stealing from them,imprisoning them,and one time, the chief leader tortured a woman for no reason for hours then stabbed her in the gentials, killing her Excuses God knows what is going to happen and he made the fate of everything, so iblis isn't evil: God did NOT create the INTENTIONS of beings. INTENTIONS are the REAL important thing that decides what you do,NOT the action.for example,if you save a basket of kittens but it was because you just wanted to be on the Pure good category on the heroes wiki then your action won't be counted because you didn't for a good intention. For iblis, he still intends to corrupt humanity, so HE is accountable for his heniousness Also, if you want to use that argument than hitler isn't wrong as well Iblis has no moral agency: FALSE, Iblis DOES have a moral agency. Iblis is a jinn, who some jinn have become muslim and followed god. Also, Iblis was in the past good like I said before, but then he BECAME PE. It's gods fault for kicking iblis out of heaven: false, it's the fault of iblis for being so arrogant. And even THEN, he could have REPENTED and got forgiven by god. Adam got sent to earth, but he repented(and god forgave him), and he lived the rest of his long life as a pious muslim with the ultimate fate of adam is heaven. Iblis was too arrogant and decided to drag himself(and as many humans with him) to eternal doom It isn't all of the fault of iblis: that is true, we still need to put a good portion on the blame of humans, because they have free will. But even still, we can't say that iblis shouldn't any get portion of the blame. He still should get some of the blame for whispering into humanity to commit these atrocities, Henious standards There are 2 ways you can look at this 1.there are no henious standards because iblis IS the henious standard, there is no competition because iblis is the one who influenced the henious crimes 2.Iblis is by far the most evil being ever. WHY, because unlike hitler,stalin,mao,kim jong un,etc, who are causing people to have horrible experiences for 100 years max.Iblis is trying to send people to a massive inferno INFINITELY worse than anything a man can dream up, and hell is FOREVER Final verdict Iblis is a morally accountable(being with a moral agency) being who's arrogance made him get kicked out of heaven and he didn't even want to own up and admit he was wrong. He decided to spend the next tens of thousands of years corrupting innocent humans so they can join ,hell with him. So yes, Iblis is PE Note: Please be a bit more aware and careful of what you write because this is religion which is highly controversial. This blog is only meant to propose a theology character for PE. please don't start a religious war Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals